


(Baby I'm Yours)  If You Want It

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Background Relationships, Based on a song, F/F, Song fic, background sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: Basically, I love that line from 3x01 where Lena says "I'm still your friend... if you want that" and I've been listening to the Rascal Flatts song "Yours If You Want It" so I combined those two into one fluffy little Supercorp AU. Enjoy!





	(Baby I'm Yours)  If You Want It

It started with their friendship, with being there for each other.

“I’m here if you still want that,” Lena said, hesitantly, nervous, trying to hide the tremor in her voice because she has exactly  _ one _ friend (though for Kara’s sake, she pretended she had two) and she had caused her friend pain and what if she didn’t want to be friends anymore? But she did.

She did, and that friendship, that being there for each other, turned into more. Brunches and working lunches turned into quiet dinners together turned into holding hands after and cuddling after movie nights. It turned into dating and love and a steady relationship before they even completely realized. The first time they kissed was after a CatCo Gala in a hallway, both too excited and stressed and relieved that their feelings were mutual.

But of course, it was a public event filled with reporters, not all of whom on Lena’s payroll. So there were paparazzi pictures and front page stories. Lena made fervent apologies as Kara was deluged with attention, both on social media and in real life. There was an official interview and a photo-spread in CatCo, their official ‘coming out’ as a couple. Their dates became a frequent topic for morning radio show updates on celebrity life and Kara’s social media accounts gained thousands of requests from usernames like “@lenazbad_bitchezzz” and “@fuck_me_lena_luthor” along with harsh criticisms and death threats from her brother’s enemies. But Kara wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

“Babe, you want the last fry?” Kara offered. Lena looked at her, eyebrows raised; Kara rarely offered to share food, and she never offered anyone the last of her food. “C’mon, I’ve had enough for now. It’s yours if you want it,” she added, picking it up and waving it toward Lena. Smirking, Lena opened her mouth and Kara took the hint, immediately feeding her the french fry.

“We’d better get going if we want to see that meteor shower,” Lena said softly, smiling at her. She left some cash on the table for their dinner with a generous tip before standing, pulling Kara gently by the hand. They walked slowly through the streets of Midvale, happily getting away from the noise of the city for a week staying in the Danvers’ home while Eliza was in Zurich for a medical conference. Luckily, it coincided with the meteor shower Kara and Lena wanted to see and gave them access to a better viewing space far from the city.

They wound their way through town as Kara reminisced and told Lena stories from her childhood. Pausing on the sidewalk, Lena points to a pink wildflower with small white spots on its petals. It was on the edge of someone’s property, bordering where the grass met the woodsy trail where they were headed.

“What a beautiful flower. I wonder what it’s called?” Lena whispered, squatting down to touch it gently. Kara bent down next to her, smiling softly.

“Hmm… I think it’s called… yours?” Kara offered, fingers poised on the stem to pluck the flower. She paused. “If you want it, I mean?” Lena bit her lower lip before nodding. Pulling the flower from the ground, she handed it to Lena who sniffed it appreciatively before tucking it behind her ear. Lena interlaced their fingers, standing and tugging Kara long the sidewalk.

As they made their way through the well-worn path in the woods, Lena felt her heart rate increase. Kara misinterpreted.

“Don’t worry, Lena. I won’t let you get hurt by anything that goes bump in the dark,” Kara chuckled, pulling her girlfriend closer. Lena just leaned into Kara’s side. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kara began to chatter again. 

“So, this is technically Midvale’s makeout spot, but it’s also a really, really great spot to watch this meteor shower, so I thought it was okay. Plus, it’s Tuesday so no kids are going to be here. And even if they are, they usually scatter when they see adults come by, so-”

“Well, Kara Danvers, you sound like you’ve done this before,” Lena teased, interrupting Kara’s rambling.

“I may have broken Brian Conrad’s nose here once,” Kara shrugged, blushing deeply. “And Connor Murphy’s fingers.” Lena choked on her laughter. “Not like that! He was just… He was kissing me and… and one hand was in my hair and the other was on my chest, and it was a little fast, so I moved his hand and kind of… I just held his hand in mine instead. But then, he kissed me a little harder and I… I kind of lost my focus and I squeezed his hand too hard. After that, no one really wanted to risk taking me here anymore so I haven’t- hey, what’s all this?” As they came around the corner to the clearing overlooking the water, Kara noticed the blankets and pillows laid out, surrounded by unlit candles with a bottle of chilled wine and a picnic basket of snacks.

“While we were at dinner, I asked Maggie and Alex to come set this up for us. I figured it would be more comfortable for us, and I… wanted it to be special,” Lena shrugged, cheeks tinged a light pink.

“Well, aren’t you so romantic? But they didn’t light the candles,” Kara pointed out. “So let me just…” With a few well-placed zaps of her heat vision, the candles were lit, flames bathing the area in a gentle glow. While they began to settle themselves on the ground, Lena leaning against Kara’s chest, sat between her legs with Kara’s arms around her, the meteors began to fall, beams of light streaking across the sky.

“It’s amazing. No matter how many times I see it… Amazing,” Lena sighed. 

“I know. Did you know that Krypton also had a concept similar to wishing on stars?” Kara said. Lena hummed thoughtfully.

“Tell me about it?”

“It was more about asking Rao. Because everything in our solar system- all of the planets, the stars, the creation of the new and destruction of the old- everything came from Rao. So, when Rao destroys bits of meteor rock in our upper atmosphere, we take a moment to remember his power and ask Rao for something that we need or want to provide balance. When Rao destroys, he must also create to keep the balance of the universe. So, we would ask him for something in hopes that our wishes would be heard and fulfilled,” Kara explained. “My parents used to tell me that they wished for a child during a meteor shower and the next day, they found out that their number had come up in the Codex and I was born.” She smiled fondly remembering the story.

“That’s… amazing,” Lena whispered, shivering a little.

“Want my jacket?” Kara offered. Lena nodded, guilt-free in knowing her girlfriend doesn’t feel the cold. “It’s yours,” she whispered, wrapping it around Lena’s shoulders before hugging her again. She sat with her chin on Lena’s shoulder as they watched the meteor shower. 

“Did you make a wish?”

“Mmm, not yet,” Lena replied, fiddling with her jacket, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Well, I already did, so I think that last meteor we just saw is all yours in terms of wish making. Hey, why are you getting up?” Kara asked, wrinkling her nose.

“I’m making my wish. Stand up,” Lena said, tugging Kara to her feet. “So, my wish… is more of an offer. I am offering you… me. I’m offering you every bit of love that I have left in my heart. I have… lost so many people, but I never lost you. And I am… My heart is banged up, and it’s scarred, and it’s… it may not seem like much but… it’s yours if you want it. Every kiss… it belongs to you. All of my yesterdays and all of my tomorrows, every grain of sand on every beach, every drop of rain that ever is, was and will be. Kara, I love you with every bit of me, and I love how I feel when I’m with you. So, Kara Álainne Zor-El Danvers, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Lena dropped to one knee and held out the handmade, personally designed silver diamond ring. Kara’s eyes started to water and one hand went in front of her mouth, a shocked little gasp.

“Kara? An answer would be nice,” Lena said after a few moments of Kara staring at her in silence.

“Oh- Rao, sorry, Lena, yes! Yes, that is my answer, I just… got so excited and I couldn’t speak for a minute. But I’m better now, and I do want you. I love you, and I want to marry you. I want… to sit on a rickety porch swing with you, and snuggled in bed on cold mornings where neither of us wants to get up and to dance with you and… I just want all of you, forever. Yes, yes, yes!” Kara giggled. Lena stood quickly, hugging Kara tightly and kissing her before pulling back, eyes watering and cheeks pink. She held out the ring, reaching for Kara’s hand.

“I cannot wait to be… Mrs. Lena Danvers,” she whispered, sliding the ring onto her new fiancée’s finger. They stood there kissing for a few more minutes before pulling away with breathy giggles, holding each other and resting their foreheads together.

“So… did your wish come true?” Kara asked. Lena scratched her head playfully, trying to appear as though she was thinking hard.

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. Depends… Remind me… what was your answer? And that name?” Lena teased. Kara chuckled.

“Yes, to the future Mrs. Zor-El. Yes, I want your hand in marriage.

“Well, if you want it, then I’m all yours,” Lena hummed, hugging Kara tight. “And thank Rao that my wish came true,” she added in a whisper. Kara just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed this little fic! If any of you are following my other stories, I need to warn you that I am struggling to write and keep up with schoolwork and stuff, so it might be a while before I am able to update my Danvers Sisters fic, my It Takes A Village fic, and my Little Luthor series.


End file.
